


Stay With Me (MarkHyuck•2Chan ONESHOT)

by WOOCASTRASH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT 2020, OT7 NCT Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOOCASTRASH/pseuds/WOOCASTRASH
Summary: Wherein Donghyuck likes Mark but his friend Sungchan loves him more that he imagine. He's willing to let Hyuck go for Mark in order for him to be happy.
Relationships: Harvey Cantwell | HRVY/Huang Ren Jun, Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Stay With Me (MarkHyuck•2Chan ONESHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> •••••  
> Welcome to MarkHyuck and 2chan/Chanchan OneShot!
> 
> I'm not sure of Haechan and Sungchan's ship name but I hope you like it guys!

Sungchan sighs deeply when he saw his friend sitting alone at the playground. There's no people around because it's already late and now he's here to pick him up.

"Yah! Are you okay?" Sungchan nudge him carefully and sat in front of him to see his face. "Hyuck."

"I'm fine. This is not the first time that he reject me." Hyuck smiled bitterly and looked at his friend. His eyes are shaking because he's so damn worried about him. "Sungchan-ah. Don't look at me like that."

"How can I not? I'm worried about you, there's no way I can control this."

"I'm sorry. But I clearly told you not to look for me Sungchan-ah."

"I can't do that." Sungchan's eyebrow puckered.

"But I told you, I like Mark." Hyuck said gently but Sungchan looked away.

"I know. You don't have to remind me, I know what I'm doing." Sungchan sighs deeply and stood up. "Let's go. I'll walk you home."

Sungchan knew that he Hyuck will never give him a chance but he still confessed. At first, he decided that he will not going to tell Hyuck about his feelings but he can't help it. He's getting tired to see him chase Mark everyday and maybe, confessing his feelings will help him a little?

But it's not.

"Have you eaten?" Sungchan asked. Hyuck only shakes his head.

"Let's eat there. They're selling spicy rice cakes, it's on me." Then he held Hyuck's hand and pulled him.

"I'll just go home." Hyuck looked at him and smiled. He knew Sungchan is tired because of studying hard that's why he ask him not to look for him.

But this one is stubborn. He's not listening to him.

"Alright."

"How's your study? Did you find a university already?"

Sungchan clicked his tongue. "I guess I'm doing pretty well. But I still can't decide where to go."

To be honest, Sungchan already took an exam and he passed. He took 2 exams, one is for the university that Donghyuck will go and the other one is from the overseas where his parents are living and just waiting for him.

He's so sure that he'll go to the latter. He'll just wait for Mark to accept Hyuck's love for him so he'll leave peacefuly.

Donghyuck is not aware of his plans but Sungchan believe that the result of this will be good. He only cares for his friend, they've been friends since high school. Thanks to Hyuck, his high school life is beautiful.

Why can't Mark see him?

Sungchan is aware of Donghyuck's huge crush on Mark. But the latter is not acknowledging it, but Hyuck is persistent. He won't give up on him and since he's just a friend, he'll support Hyuck for whatever he'll do and to make him happy.

"Wherever you go, I know you will do great because you're smart and independent."

"Yeah. Thanks, I know." He chuckles.

\---

"Is it good?" Hyuck asked Sungchan after tasting his fresh baked cookies.

"Mm." Sungchan nooded. "It's yummy, I'm pretty sure he'll like it." He smiled.

"I knew it."

"You'll give all of that to Mark?"

"Of course not. I also made some for you duh." Hyuck rolled his eyes and picked some cookies and handed it to Sungchan. He looked up since the other is tall and smiled at him.

"Wow, really? Is this for me?"

"Why do you look so happy? It's not like your first time."

Sungchan took the box and smiled at him then ruffles the shorter's hair.

"You don't understand. Thank you Hyuck."

Whatever Donghyuck give to him, he couldn't stop smiling and he treasures everything that he gives. Yes, he like him that much and he's very precious. What's wrong with Mark Lee's eyes?

"Aish. Don't mess my hair! I just styled it!"

"I can't help it. It's so soft."

"Stop! I'm going now."

"Where?"

"He texted me earlier that he wants to meet me." A beautiful smile crept on his face and that made Sungchan's heart beat fastened.

He looks beautiful when he smiles like that and that made Sungchan fall for him more. More that what Hyuck could imagine.

He want to protect him.

If Mark can make him smile like this, then he won't fight anymore.

"Really? Well, fighting."

Donghyuck winks at him and he started to pack the cookies and get dressed to see Mark. Sungchan can only watch and adore him, he's genuinely happy that the special person in his heart is happy too.

"I'm going."

"Yeah. Take care." Sungchan waves his hand.

But he'll follow him later. He wants to see what will happen between them later.

Well, Sungchan is worried of course. He's been rejecting Hyuck since day one and he don't know why. He don't understand.

Sungchan made sure that Donghyuck will not notice him and he did pretty well with that. He arrived at the cafe but he didn't enter, he'll just watch them. There's Mark, he's dressed well like he's about to go on a date.

Will they?

"Why it is so cold today?"

He also noticed that Hyuck's cheeks are blushing, especially when Mark caressed Hyuck's hair.

"Ahh Mark Lee you lucky bastard." Sungchan ruffles his hair and sigh deeply. His eyes widened when Mark took Hyuck's hand and they were about to get out so Sungchan run away. He can't let Hyuck see him.

Is it over?

\----

Hyuck was surprised when Mark asked him for a date, so here he is. He's walking beside him and this little details can make him happy already. He knew that they will go on a date today but he didn't tell Sungchan, he don't want to hurt him.

Sungchan is one of the important people in Hyuck's life. He's been there from the beginning but he didn't expect that the younger will develop his feelings for him.

But what can he do? The guy he likes is Mark.

"Why did you ask me for a date today? Do you feel bad?" Hyuck asked him and Mark tilted his head. The older smiled.

"No, I kind of want to see you. I don't know why."

"Are you missing my presence?"

"Tsk. You can say that."

Hyuck made a face and giggled.

"Do you know why I keep rejecting you?"

"Because you don't like me."

Mark scratch his nape and flashed a shy smile. "No. It's not that I don't like you. I just, I'm not ready to be in a relationship." Mark bit his lip and looked at the younger.

"And before I accept you, I want to be completely ready so I can be a good boyfriend."

That statement made Hyuck blushed so hard. He think that Mark is so sweet.

"Well, if that's the case I can wait for you." Hyuck giggles. He's obviously happy.

"You will?"

"Duh, I've been waiting for you since middle school. I can't give up now. You know how much I like you." Hyuck said and pout.

Mark giggles and squeezed the younger's cheek.

"I'll come to you. I promise." Mark said and slid his hand to Hyuck's and held it tight.

\---

Sungchan is thinking hard when someone hit his head. It's no other than Yangyang. He's with Renjun and Jaemin.

"Aw! What was that for?!" Sungchan cried and caressed his head.

"To wake you up." Yangyang chuckles and sat in front of him. Renjun and Jaemin chuckles too.

"Yeah, wake up Sungchan-ah." Renjun said.

"Tss. What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, we saw Mark and Donghyuck earlier together so, we decided to see you." Jaemin answered.

"No need to worry. I'm fine."

These three guys here is also aware of Sungchan's undying feelings for Hyuck.

"I think they will be boyfriends pretty soon. Why don't you start packing up?" Yangyang said.

"Do you want me to leave that early huh Yangyang?" Sungchan brushed his hair.

"Yeah, kind of. I want you to move on too. You told us that you'll leave when Mark accepted his feelings."

"But he hasn't accept it completely." Sungchan clicked his tongue.

"Mark is slowly acknowledging him and this day is the first step. You have to stop now Sungchan-ah." -Renjun.

Sungchan already pictured this but isn't it too early? Well, if Mark is going to accept Hyuck's love then that's good. But, he can't leave yet.

"Will you miss me if I leave?" He asked the three and they all nodded.

"He will gonna miss you more." -Jaemin said and grins.

Renjun stood up and sat beside Sungchan. He put his arms over the younger and squeezed him.

"Cheer up Sungchan-ah! We're here for you, and you're not that bad." Renjun hold Sungchan's chin and examined his face. "Look, you're handsome and very caring. I know someone out there will come and appreciates you more than you imagine and Hyuck is not that person."

"I kind of like their height difference though. Imagine, you're hugging Hyuck and he can hear your heart beat. What kind of k-drama is that?"

"Stop it Jaemin." Renjun greeted his teeth.

"I know that Renjun. Believe me."

"Okay, I believe you."

"But how did you know that Harvey is the one for you?"-Yangyang asked and this time, Renjun's cheeks reddened.

"Harvey? Who's that? And why are you blushing?" Sungchan looked at Renjun confusedly.

"His boyfriend. He met him at the street while performing a song and that guy noticed him. He's good at singing."

"Wow, and you're not going to tell me? Am I still your friend?"

"Listen, I'm going to tell you but I forgot."

"Tch. How's he?"

"He's very sweet and he always sing me a song. He owns a condo here and I'm coming over sometimes." Renjun winks. He looks happy to.

Will he ever be happy like that?

"Ah! It's cold. Sungchan-ah, can you make me a coffee?" Jaemin smiled at him and Sungchan can only shakes his head and took his friends inside his house.

\----

Sungchan has been staring at Hyuck while listening to him attentively. He asked him how was his day yesterday when he met Mark and Hyuck didn't want to tell him honestly. Of course, he's aware of Sungchan's feelings for him and he don't want to hurt him but Sungchan insisted.

"He said he want to be better for himself before getting in a relationship with me so that he can be a good boyfriend to me. You know, I'm surprised when he said that." Hyuck couldn't hide his smile while telling a story.

That words are painful for Sungchan but he's happy that Hyuck is happy because he deserves that.

"I'm happy for you Hyuck." Sungchan said while smiling, although something is aching in his heart but he didn't mind it.

Hyuck sighs and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry Sungchan-ah." He pouted and rest his head on the younger's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Sungchan looked at him confusedly.

"I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. You're a good guy Sungchan. You deserves better."

Sungchan chuckles. "Don't be sorry Hyuck. It's me, if only I can control this feelings. But I can't." He said and hold the older's hand tight. Hyuck dropped his gaze on their interlaced hand then look at Sungchan.

The younger is looking at him like he wants to give the world to him.

"However, I don't have regrets for liking you. I really don't want you to know because it's no use. I knew who you like in the first place but what can I do? My heart chose you." Sungchan caressed his hair and his cheek.

"I want you to be happy Hyuck. That's all that matters to me. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." Sungchan lean forward and kissed the other's forehead.

"I'm happy for you. Really."

Hyuck didn't know but seeing Sungchan like this made him feel something. He's also not aware that his cheeks are reddening.

"T-T-Thanks."

"Heh, you're so cute." Sungchan giggles and pinch his cheek gently.

"I-I'm not!"

"Hey, let's watch a movie. I'll order pizza."

"Huh? But, you're studying."

"I already took an exam."

Hyuck's eyes widened.

"Really? When? How was it?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's watch a movie first shall we?" Sungchan winks at him.

Hyuck rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Little did he know, Sungchan already booked a ticket and he's just waiting for the time to tell Hyuck that he's leaving for good.

He wants to spend his remaining days here in Korea with him and make lots of memories with before leaving.

After ordering a pizza Sungchan looked at Hyuck he gently pulled him closer and hugs him.

I will gonna miss you for real Hyuck.

"Yah Sungchan-ah." Hyuck held the younger's shirt. His head was pressed on the younger's chest and he can clearly hear his heart beat.

It's oddly mirroring his heart beat too.

Why is that?

Sungchan let him go and chuckles. "Sorry. You just look so soft in your sweater. Anyway, what did you choose to play?"

"End Game. Wait, let's call for the others." Hyuck's eyes lit up.

Sungchan scratch his nape and gave him a little smile. He actually want to spend his time with him but since Hyuck likes it with friends, he have no choice but to agree.

"Sure I'll do that."

"And, Sungchan-ah. Can I invite Mark too?" Hyuck pouted and he glance him.

Now how can he say no to that?

"It's okay if you don't want to-"

"You can invite him Hyuck." He said clamly and ruffles the older's hair.

After a couple of minutes, their friends arrived already with Mark. Jisung runs toward to Sungchan and hugs him tight.

"Ahh!" Sungchan wince.

"I miss you Sungchan hyung!"

Sungchan chuckles and pinch the younger's cheek. "I'll miss you when you leave."

Sungchan's eyes widened and covers Jisung's mouth while shaking his head. "Shut up."

"Who's leaving?" Hyuck asked while clinging to Mark.

The younger laugh awkwardly. "Ah, Jisung will if he'll keep squeezing me."

Sungchan pulled Jisung away from them and glance him.

"Donghyuck hyung didn't know?" He asked.

"Mm. So don't say anything to him for now. I'll do it."

"Okay. I promise." Jisung zipped his mouth and Sungchan chuckles. Jisung is seriously cute too.

The boys went to the living room together, their pizza arrived already and they started watching a movie. Hyuck and Mark are talking but for Sungchan they are flirting.

Nothing's wrong with that but of course he likes Hyuck so he can't help not to be hurt.

Jaemin and Jisung sat beside Sungchan and cuddles with him. Of course they will going to miss him.

"Do you want to die Na Jaemin?" Jeno warns him and Jaemin tilted his head to his boyfriend.

"I thought you understand?" Jaemin asked, pouting.

"I do."

"Yah, he wants you to cuddle him not me."

"Let me do this with him. You know the reason why hm?"

Jeno sighs. As if he can stop him, and yes he understand why they are like that to Sungchan.

"Do you want pizza?" Hyuck asked Mark and he nodded. The younger pulled one piece and was about to feed Mark but the older stopped him.

"I'll do it."

"Ahhh I want to feed you. Come on, open your mouth." Hyuck whines.

"Hyuck-ah I'll do it." Mark smiled but his voice is stern so Hyuck has no choice but go give it to him.

"Okay."

Sungchan eyed them and clenched his jaw. Why don't he just open his goddamn mouth?

He felt bad for Hyuck. But, it's not his business anymore.

But what made him pissed is, he looks uncomfortable when Hyuck is trying to be sweet with him but Hyuck seemed didn't mind it.

\----

It's been days when Hyuck and Mark start dating, it's just dating and their relationship is not that deep. Hyuck is still waiting for Mark to ask him properly to be his boyfriend.

He should be happy that finally, Mark laid his eyes on him now after trying for so many years. However, they often argue when they meet. Something is not clicking.

"I don't get Mark sometimes." Hyuck blubber then throws the stone to the river.

Sungchan glance him and throw a stone too.  
"Why is that?"

"Sometimes he's sweet but sometimes he just don't mind me. Oh well, who I am to complain? We're not together."

"But you have mutual understanding."

Hyuck growled and ruffle his hair. Sungchan throw the last stone and he stood up then walk towards to Hyuck.

His heart crashed into peices when he saw him tearing up.

That bastard.

Sungchan sighs and wiped the older's tears with his thumb finger.

"Don't cry. He don't deserve your tears." He said and Sungchan seemed pissed.

"How can I stop? It's not like I want to cry." He sniffed.

Sungchan cupped his cheeks and plant a kiss on the older's tip of nose.

That made Hyuck stopped sniffing. He's staring at Sungchan with widened eyes with his heart beating faster because of the sudden action.

"Oh, that worked."

"Yah."

"Sorry. I can't think of any way. I don't like see you crying and I hate it."

"You punk!" Hyuck hits him playfully but Sungchan is laughing.

"Anyway, I have a favor to ask you."

Hyuck wiped his tears. "What?"

"Let's have a date." Sungchan wiggles his eyebrow.

"Are you serious? I told you I like--"

Before Hyuck can say anything, Sungchan hushed him. "I know. But consider it as your birthday present to me."

"But, it's too early for your birthday."

The younger scratch his nape. "I think, I'll celebrate my birthday with my family this time. So, I couldn't be with you that day." Sungchan made a puppy eyes then held the older's both hands. His hands are bigger than Hyuck. It feels so right when he hold him.

"Suddenly? Will you go to Amsterdam or they will go back here?"

"I'll go." He winks. "So, let's date? It's just today. Come on, I promise this is the first and the last thing that I'll ask you."

Hyuck sighs deeply. "Fine."

Sungchan smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Let's go."

They went to amusement park. Sungchan paid for everything, from the rides to the food they eat and so on.

He want to make this date to be memorable and unforgettable.

"Let me pay too."

"You don't have to. Let me spoil you while I still can."

"You're always spoiling me!"

"I did?" He asked playfully.

"Oh! You did!" Hyuck pouted.

"Okay. For the last time Hyuck-ah. Let me spoil you." Sungchan pleads and he tried not to cry.

"Last? Why is it last?"

"Seriously? Of course if ever Mark Lee happened to ask you to be his boyfriend he will be the one who'll spoil you. Not me anymore."

Why do I feel something is not right here? Hyuck asked himself but he shrugged it off when Sungchan pinch him.

"Now, let's ride that one."

Sungchan took many pictures of them, it feels so right when he's with Hyuck. But the person he likes is Mark and it will never be him.

This is the last. Let me be selfish. Just this once.

"Hey! Delete that one! I looked ugly."

"No you're not. Who told you you're ugly? I'm gonna smack his face."

"Aish. Sungchan-ah!"

"It's not ugly. You're so cute in here and you can't change my mind."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Let's go to Han river later. There will be a fireworks there. I'll take a picture of you with fireworks, that will be cool."

Hyuck crossed his arms and scanned his friend. He looked at him from head to toe.

"I just realized. You're not that bad Sungchan-ah."

"Hm?"

"You're handsome, you're sweet and caring. The future love of your life will be really lucky."

Sungchan brushed his fallen hair. "Aren't you regretting?" He teased the older.

"I don't know honestly." Hyuck took a scoop of his ice cream. "If I met you earlier than Mark, I'll probably like you first."

"Too bad, we didn't. I want to screw the fate so much. Oh well, what matters the most is your happiness here." Sungchan ruffles Hyuck's hair.

Hyuck didn't understand why but he feels really different when he's with Sungchan nowadays.

When they left the park, they went to Han river. Sungchan didn't let go of Hyuck's hand. This is the last time, so he want to cherish this moment.

While riding in a bus, Sungchan put his head on Hyuck's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You're heavy."

"Shut up. I'm trying to relax here. This will be the last."

"Why do you keep saying it is the last? Do you want to tell me something? Are you dying?!"

Sungchan shook and chuckled.

"I just feel like, Mark will ask you to be his boyfriend soon and I'm not dying. Why are you thinking like that? If he ask you, I can't have a date with you anymore."

Hyuck sighs. "Well that's right."

"Yeah."

"But if something came up and troubles you don't hesitate to talk to me." Hyuck cupped the younger's cheek to look at him.

Sungchan flinched.

"You're still one of the most important people in my life Sungchan-ah. Tell me if something bothers you."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll tell you."

"Very good."

It's already dark when they arrived at the Han river. They're still walking hand in hand while talking some random things. Sungchan is taking extra care with Hyuck since this will be the last time.

The fireworks is about to start and the two males are excited too.

"Hyuck-ah."

"Mm?" His eyes are fixated to the dark sky. He's waiting for the fireworks.

"Thank you for coming with me today. It means a lot." He said while staring at the shorter boy.

"Yeah. I had fun too Sungchan-ah." He giggles.

"I wish for you and Mark's happiness. I can't promise you that I'll stop liking you after but please be happy."

Sungchan is starting to tear up but he breath deeply to stop his tears from falling.

It seemed Hyuck noticed that so he looked at Sungchan.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hyuck pulled him and wiped his tears.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." He cried. But it's too late, he can't stop tearing up.

This stupid tears!

"Are you sure?"

"Sungchan I feel like something is not right with you. Tell me, I will-"

Before Hyuck could finish, Sungchan pulled him closer and crashed the older's lips.

*Boom!*

The fireworks display just started.

Hyuck's eyes widened. His heart is starting to beat faster the moment their lips attached together.

Why does it feels so right?

Something is not really right here.

The kiss didn't last long and Sungchan pulled himself slowly.

"Sungchan-ah."

"I-I'm sorry Hyuck. It's just, I-I'm just happy. You can hate me after this."

Hyuck couldn't say a word. He don't know what to say and his heart keeps beating faster.

Now, Sungchan is panicking.

"I-I-I just go get s-some drink. Stay here and watch the fireworks." Sungchan said and run quickly.

Hyuck just stood there and watch him run.

\---

"The fuck is wrong with you Sungchan? It's really over now!" Sungchan scold himself while holding two cans of juice.

It's his emotions fault. Especially his heart.

Well. That will be the last anyway, if Hyuck will hate him that's okay. He's leaving soon.

While walking, he saw a familiar figure of someone he knew and his eyes widened.

"You fucking bastard!" Sungchan dropped the drinks and run towards Mark.

He's with someone and they are kissing.

He pulled the older's collar and throw a hard punch on his face.

"What the fuck?!"

"Fuck you!" Sungchan cursed.

Mark looked at him and his eyes widened too.

Sungchan is angry now. He walk toward Mark again and used the other's collar to make him stand up.

"What the hell are you doing Mark Lee?! Are you playing with Hyuck's feelings?!" He asked him.

Mark held Sungchan's arms. "N-No. Listen to me first."

"I saw it with my own eyes. You two are kissing?!"

"Hey! Don't hurt Mark! Who the hell are you?!" The guy who Mark just kissed pulled Sungchan too but he is stronger. Especially when he is angry.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted and the guy instantly step-back.

"Calm down Sungchan-ah. Please listen to me. It's not what you think."

"How will I calm down? You're playing with Hyuck's heart right now! Dude if you're not going to take him seriously then leave him alone! He don't deserve you!" Sungchan tightend his grip.

"I SAID IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Mark pushed him. "I'm serious with him! I just realized that I like him recently but I'm still dating Jihoonie. So I end things with him here because I want to ask him properly now! I didn't kiss him, he's the one who kissed me. Did you see me responding?!" He shouted and he forcefully shoved Sungchan's hand away from him.

"Do you think I will believe you?!"

"I don't care if you don't! I plan to tell Hyuck everything anyway! I realized that I really like him and there's no way that I let myself lose to you." Mark glared.

"What?" Sungchan's eyes widened.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you like him! I'm not blind!"

Sungchan bit his lip and looked away.

Mark smirks and fix his shirt.

"Jihoon is just a fling. We agreed to end our fling relationship here because I already found someone I like and spend the rest of my life with. And that's obviously Hyuck!" He wiped his blood on his lips. Sungchan punched him hard there.

"I'm fucking serious with him Jung Sungchan."

Sungchan breathes in relief. Well, if that's the case then there's no problem.

"Please believe in him. Mark is telling the truth." The shorter guy said. "I just gave him a goodbye kiss though."

Sungchan glares at him so Jihoon quickly bids his goodbye and leave.

"So, what now Jung Sungchan."

"I'm sorry. But if you dare to play with him, I will come back here to kill you."

"What? You're giving up?"

"I gave up for a very long time. I actually asked him for a date today because you keep making him upset and I want to be selfish for once. It's clearer than crystals that he's happy with you so I decide to give up. I'm going to leave Korea and before I do that, I want to make sure that he's in good hands because he's important to me. I love him that much. So please, take care of him. Make him happy."

"That's what I'm going to do Jung. Rest assured."

"I'm sorry for punching you."

"It's okay. But, you're really leaving?"

Sungchan nodded and sigh.

"That's why I asked for him to date me just today. For the last time, before I leave."

"You're leaving?!"

Both males looked at the owner of the voice.  
It's Donghyuck.

"Hyuck-ah." Sungchan flinched.

Hyuck glared at him before turning his back and leave the place.

Sungchan ruffles his hair and followed him.

\----

"Hyuck. Please listen to me. I'm planning to tell you everything."

"But when?! Don't tell me our friends knew?"

Sungchan bit his lip and nodded. He saw Hyuck mess his hair and looked at him.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going to study there, at my parents' in Amsterdam. I passed the exam, I took the exam when I visited my parents."

He saw Hyuck is starting to tear up so he panicked again.

"When will you leave?"

"Next month."

"For how long?"

"For good? I don't know if I'm going back here or not."

"And why is that?" He asked. The older didn't know why this conversation is painful right now.

"My parents want me to live there and take their business. But aside from that, I don't know when will I move on and seeing you will be hard for me. I honestly took an exam here too, and I passed. But I chose the university from Amsterdam."

Hyuck tears are starting to fall. Sungchan will leave him, and he don't understand why it is so painful right now.

He understand now, that's why he keep saying that this will be the last time. And why Jaemin and Jisung keeps clinging to him.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier. But you know, Mark will going to ask you soon Hyuck-ah."

"Stop. Leave now Sungchan-ah. I don't want to see you right now." He sobs.

"Hyuck-ah." Sungchan trembles. Donghyuck's voice sounds cold right now. "Please, I'm sorry." He tried to hold Hyuck but he shoved him away.

"Don't touch me. You'll leave anyway, why don't you leave now?"

"Hyuck please forgive me. I'm sorry."

"Go home. I'm tired, thank you for today."

With that, Hyuck entered his house while tearing up and left Sungchan outside who's trying not to cry but he failed.

Sungchan cried so hard.

"I love you Hyuck, and I'm really sorry." He said and left.

\---

It's been days but Hyuck still refused to talk to Sungchan, he's been ignoring Mark too because he's not in the mood to go outside.

Those two keeps calling him so he turned off his phone.

But here's Renjun and Yangyang, they're trying to annoy him.

"Talk to him now Hyuck-ah, it's hard for him to tell you that he's living." Yangyang said and lay beside him.

"Mark is missing you too. Wow this bitch made the two hot guys smitten."

"Shut up Renjun!" Hyuck greeted his teeth.

"Did you know that Sungchan cried hard that night after your date? I've never seen him cry like that. It's painful that those words came from you Hyuck!" Yangyang said.

"But how about me? Am I not hurting? He supposed to tell me first before any of you. He always prioritize me." Hyuck glared at them.

"Why are you getting mad you fucker? You should be happy for him because he want to be better. He don't want you to feel bad anymore for not liking him and he want to move on from you. He wants you to be happy with Mark!" Renjun hissed.

"I'm happy! Leaving is not necessary!"

"Hyuck, Sungchan needs it. He can't really move on if he'll keep seeing you because he likes you more than you can imagine." Yangyang said.

"No. He fucking loves you and don't be selfish! You said it yourself, he always prioritize you. Sungchan will hurt if he keeps seeing you with Mark. Yes he said he's happy for you and that's true. But of course there's still a pain. Just be happy with Mark!"

Hyuck sobs and that made the two Chinese males widened their eyes.

"You're crying?"

"No I'm laughing."

"Aish seriously!"

"I don't know. The thought of there's no Sungchan here anymore with me is making me hurt for some reasons."

When Sungchan kissed him, something in his chest bloomed. He felt that. He can't explain what it is but he's sure that those are sparkling just like those fireworks. That's the first time he felt something different with Sungchan.

"And why?"

"I don't know. I think I'll feel empty if there's no Sungchan anymore. He's the only one who made me feel so special. He's not complaining when I dragged him everywhere to follow Mark. He's so patient with me and I don't know. I don't want him to go!"

"But you told him to leave. That guy follows what you say. What if he'll leave early? His flight will be next month. But what if he changed it and make it tomorrow?" Yangyang said, that made Hyuck anxious.

"No. He won't do that."

\---

Sungchan sighs, Hyuck's phone is still turned off and he's refusing to see him now.

Well, he thinks that Hyuck hates him now and he won't talk to him.

He ruffles his hair and took his ticket from his table. His flight to Amsterdam will be tomorrow and he informed his friends already about this.

He wants to say goodbye to Hyuck for the last time but how will he do that? He's not talking to him anymore.

"I'll just send him a letter."

Sungchan brushed his hair then started typing to his phone.

\---

It's already morning and Hyuck just opened his eyes. His eyes are hurting from crying.

"Aish Jung Sungchan this is your fault."

He decided to open his phone, he's been missing Sungchan too and what Yangyang said yesterday made him really nervous. He's right, Sungchan always follow what he say. What if he really changed his flight?

When his phone turned on, a call from Mark flashed on his screen and he answered it. He thought it's Sungchan.

"Finally you answered."

"I'm sorry I just answered your call. I'm just really stressed these days."

"It's okay." Mark chuckles. "But Hyuck, I miss you so bad. Are you free later? Can we meet today? I just want to tell you something."

By the sound of his voice, Mark seems so happy.

Is he going to ask him now?

"Uhm-"

"I'll text you the place where we'll meet, and get dressed and prepare your heart. I miss you my Donghyuck."

Then, Mark ended the call.

Hyuck bit his lips. What's wrong with him seriously? He should be happy right? Finally, Mark noticed him already, his many years of waiting has been paid off now and he's so sure that he'll ask him today.

He ruffles his hair before taking a shower.

\---

"Congrats." Sungchan reached for Mark's hand and they did a handshake.

"I'm not sure if he'll going to say yes though. But thank you man." Mark chuckles. He's happy yet nervous because today, he'll going to ask Hyuck to be his boyfriend.

"It's nothing. I just want him to be happy. Took you long to realize huh."

"Yeah, I'm thankful that he didn't give up on me. Even if we will be together, I'll court him everyday."

Sungchan smirks and tapped the older's shoulder. "I'm happy for you too Mark."

"Thanks."

"I'm going now. I have to prepare my things."

"Aren't you going to him first before leaving?"

Sungchan smiled bitterly and shook.

"No, it's better this way."

He wants me to leave right now anyway.

"Good luck." Sungchan said before leaving.

\----  
Hyuck is now on his way to go to Mark he keeps browsing through his phone when he decide to open Sungchan's messages for him. He's been missing the younger anyway.

There's a lot.

And Mark's messages too.

From: Mark  
I'll be waiting here ♥♥♥

Sungchan is that worried. But what caught his attention is his last message that Sungchan sent him last night.

Dear Hyuck,

When you read this, you'll probably on your way to Mark now. I just want to tell you that I'm really sorry Hyuck for not telling you earlier. I want to tell you first, but Jaemin and Yangyang saw my ticket already that's why our friends knew before you. I plan to leave anyway, I just wait for Mark to like you back and now that he did, it's time for me to go. Please be happy and don't worry about me. Seeing you happy makes me happy too even if I'm not with you anymore. I think if I'll keep staying here, it will be hard for me to move on. I want to see you for the last time because I don't know if I'll come back here or not but you don't want to see me. So, I wish for your happiness. Be happy Hyuck-ah and smile always, you don't have an idea how beautiful you are when you're smiling. I love you. ～(^з^)-♡

Hyuck is now sobbing hard and he's crying like a mess. While reading Sungchan's letter, their memories together flashed in his mind. Everything.

How Sungchan takes care of him, when he's comforting him, their movie time every friday night, the sleep over, their first time cutting classes, when their jamming, how he praise him and everything.

His life will never be the same if he loses Sungchan right now.

Not in his watch.

Hyuck wiped his tears and stood up.

"Stop the bus please!" He shouted and quickly run to stop a taxi. He's almost there, where he and Mark supposed to meet.

"I'm sorry Mark."

He's now calling Sungchan but the younger's phone is turned off.

"Why did he fucking turned off his phone? Mister, can you please hurry? I'm running out of time."

How he wish it's not late for everything.

"Please, please Sungchan. Stay there. Don't leave. I'm sorry." He keeps sobbing.

The taxi driver felt bad so he gave Hyuck some tissues and he thanked him for that.

His phone vibrated, he thought it's Sungchan but no.

Mark is calling him.

Hyuck didn't answer the call.

From: Mark  
Where are you?

"I'm really sorry Mark."

Once again, Hyuck tried to call Sungchan but he still not answering.

When he arrived at the younger's house, he quickly paid the taxi and run towards the gate and his soul almost leave his body when it's locked.

"No. No please, no!!!" He cried and kicked the gate. "Sungchan-ah no! You idiot! Why are you always follow what I say! Damn it!"

Hyuck took his phone and dialed Renjun's number. Thankfully he answered.

"What's up."

"DID SUNGCHAN CHANGED HIS FLIGHT?!"

"Woah, easy."

"I don't have time to be fucking easy now tell me!" He shouted.

"Chill. Yes he changed his flight and today is the day. We told you yesterday but you didn't listen. Did he left already."

Hyuck started crying hard and loud so, the person from the call got worried.

"Hey, why are you crying? Hyuck-ah!"

"He's gone. He left me. Sungchan left me, what will I do now?" He sobbed.

"Let him be, he wants to move on."

"I can't. No. I really can't."

"Hyuck-ah, I told you not to be selfish and you don't want to see him. Why are you crying?"

"No, I want him Renjun-ah. I want him! I just fucking realized that he's the one I need."

The other line went silent for a moment but Hyuck's cry became harder. He can't believe it, he's late now.

"What? For real?"

Hyuck can only cry as his answer.

"Oh no Hyuck-ah. Why now?"

Hyuck put down his phone and cried on his knees.

Sungchan left, he's late already and now he can't stop blaming himself.

"I'm so stupid. He's right there in front of me, why did I just realized now?" He cried.

He genuinely likes Mark but he didn't know what happened to him. He just feel that something deep in his heart started to bloom when he's with Sungchan and he realized it just now.

"Hyuck?"

Hyuck stopped crying and his breath hitched when he heard that voice.

No way!

"What happened? Are you crying?"

No fucking way!!!!

Hyuck quickly glance at the owner of that voice and he started crying again. He stood up and run towards Sungchan who was about to go to him and hugs him tight.

"Hyuck? What happened? Did Mark dumped you?"

Hyuck shakes his head.

"Don't leave please. Don't leave Sungchan-ah! Please, I'm begging you."

Even though Hyuck is having a hard time to hug Sungchan because of his height, he didn't mind. What matters him is he's still here, he's not late.

His Sungchan is here.

"Uhm."

"I need you. I just realized that you're the one I need Sungchan-ah. Please don't leave me! I will never let you go."

"O-Okay. I won't. But please let me see your face."

"You won't?"

"Mm. I won't."

Hyuck sniffed before he slowly loosened his grip.

Sungchan stared him and wiped his tears with his handkerchief.

"Don't cry. I told you I hate to see you crying."

"But you're the fucking reason behind this you stupid!" Hyuck greeted his teeth.

Sungchan flinched. "Oh."

Hyuck hold the younger's shirt tight and he started tearing up again.

"Don't leave me."

"Why?"

"I can't leave without you now. If you leave I don't know what to do. The thought of not having you here with me is making me crazy. Sungchan-ah, I think I like you."

Sungchan's eyes widened when he heard that so he hold Hyuck's chin and caressed his cheek.

"What? W-Wait, are you sure?"

"I'm fucking crying hard here, I thought I lost you, I didn't go to see Mark to see you and hoping that you're still here. Yes, I'm fucking sure. So please, stay with me."

Sungchan stopped breathing for a moment and slapped his face.

Is this real?

Sungchan is starting to tear up too.

He can't believe it.

He never expected anything from him and he never forces Hyuck to like him.

Hyuck chuckles and wiped the younger's tears too.

"Stupid. Don't you dare try to leave me again."

The younger didn't know what to say so he pulled Hyuck again and hugged him tight.

Littled did they know, someone who just arrived are watching them enviously.

It's Mark.

Renjun called him to go to Hyuck now because he's crying like a mess because of Sungchan so Mark rushed at Sungchan's house quickly.

But this is what he see.

He sighs deeply and ruffles his hair then leave the place quietly.

"This is not a dream right?" Sungchan asked and Hyuck nodded.

"You're not dreaming. I really thought I'm late."

"Well, I was about to go. I just bought my parents a gift before leaving, then I saw you here crying. I'm ready to kill Mark. But what about Mark? He have a surprise for you."

Hyuck pouted. "I feel bad, but I'll deal with him later. Let's talk about us." Then he smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. He won't lie that he's struggling because Sungchan is really tall. So, Hyuck stepped on Sungchan's shoes to help himself and Sungchan chuckles.

"I love you Sungchan-ah, and I like you too. You're the one I need. So please, stay with me." Hyuck said while looking at his eyes, his heart is beating fast too, the same as Sungchan's.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Sungchan smile widened, he helps Hyuck by lifting him up and smooch his lips.

"Yes." He giggles. "I'm so happy right now Hyuck."

"Me too." Hyuck giggles too and dropped his gaze from to Sungchan's lips.

He can't help it, he pulled his nape and crashed their lips together.

Sungchan smiled at the kiss and tightened his grip on Hyuck's waist.

••••••••

AN:

And, that's all.  
Thank you for reading!

I lowkey ship these two because I think they're so cute. I'm a MarkHyuck shipper too but these two caught my attention. I hope I'm not the only one though.

I hope you like it guys!  
Congrat to our boys for winning a daesang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOHOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
